


Bambi and suspenders

by MissVengeance



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Bambi - Freeform, Funny, Hurts - Freeform, Love, M/M, Suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVengeance/pseuds/MissVengeance
Summary: Theo is giving Adam a hard time during their tour.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sickpuppyinexile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is my first short story that I wrote in English and English is not my first language, so please, don't be so harsh on me!   
> I would love to dedicate this story to my friend, S. Thank you for your support and everything you've done for me!

It was May and it was a bright, sunny day in Hamburg. Less than five months were left until the third album from the British duo was finally about to be released. People were excited, the press was insane and everything around the two musicians started to lighten up again. So, after the things started to get serious, Matt, their manager, arranged for them some acoustic sessions around the whole Europe before the Surrender tour would begin. The boys were more than happy to promote their upcoming single and speak a little about their new album, visions, plans and future gigs. For Theo was quite nice to get back on the road and spend time with his best friend Adam even if they had spent a lot of time in the studio in the past months. For him, being on the road was different. He was an adventurous and spontaneous person. He loved to discover new places, to explore them and find beauty in every form of art. On the other hand, Adam, was a little bit shy and withdrawn, but that didn't stop him to follow Theo in his little adventures.

Adam and Theo were backstage now, waiting for their turn to show up. Matt had disappeared a few minutes before, leaving the boys alone in the little room filled with a small couch, a table, a few flowers and a mirror. It was a cozy place in Theo's vision, but Adam was being a little bit pretentious. He liked bigger and brighter spaces, but he didn't say a single word about it

 

— Come on, Adam. You look great, the younger man said as he was watching his friend doing his hair over and over again. Insecurities killed Adam every time they went on stage or did an interview and Theo knew that. Theo knew everything about his band mate, well, pretty much everything and he supported him through all his dark times.  

— Thanks, he said as he turned around just to face his band mate. Theo was beyond amused and in a good mood, despite the fact that it was their first performance in a very long time. And Adam, of course, was worried and kind of freaking out. 

Theo jumped from the couch and approached his terrified friend. He smiled at him and he was trying to cheer him up, but the pianist didn't quite enjoyed the help. 

— Anderson, you need to relax, the singer whispered as he was getting closer to his ear. 

— I am fine, okay? Just give me a few minutes. 

— I am trying to help you, not to kill you, Hutchcraft replied him with an amused tone in his voice. 

 

The truth was that Theo has been in love with Adam for a long time by now, he loved everything about him: his eyes, his bright smile, his beautiful body, his abilities and even his bad habits, bad moods or insecurities. 

Suddenly, Hutchcraft's mood switched and he became more brave than usual. He approached his friend again and without saying a word, he pulled his suspenders making the other startle. 

— What the fuck?! Adam yelled. It hurts! 

Theo laughed out loud and he repeated the same gesture. Adam got a little angry, but he just cursed at his friend, even if he felt like he wanted to punch him in the face. 

— You're always moody and you complain a lot! he shouted at the singer as he thrown himself on the couch. 

— And you're always annoying! 

Theo was biting his lower lip as he was analyzing his angry friend. Adam looked really pissed off as he was trying his best to fix his white shirt. 

— Take them off, Theo said in a lower voice. Adam rolled his eyes and turned his back on his friend. 

— Take off your suspenders! he repeated. 

— Not gonna happen, Hutchcraft. Leave it. 

— Then take off your shirt and then your trousers... come on, don't be shy! I've seen you naked before. 

Adam's cheeks turned red and he just couldn't face his friend. He didn't know if he was angry or just ashamed about Theo's requests. He never did that, he had never seen anything more than his best friend. 

And yet, there they were. Theo asking him strange things, flirting and bothering him. 

— What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm not gonna strip in front of you. 

— Nothing, I was joking. 

Adam sat next to him trying to calm himself down. The minutes became hours and hours became days for him, but it didn't matter that much. It was just the beginning, the tour would be long and exhausting, but eventually, he would get used to it. He always did. 

Adam lost himself in his thoughts for quite some time. Theo was just sitting next to him, bored to death. Or better said, he was planning his next move. He knew he had waited for too long and he missed a few chances with Adam, but he felt that that now was the moment. His moment. Their moment. He didn’t think twice ‘cause in the next second he was on top of his friend, smiling like an idiot. Adam was in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was petrified under his bandmate’s weight. 

— Theo! he almost yelled as he tried so hard to push him away. He felt his cheeks burning and turning red and Theo was laughing. 

— Shut the fuck up, Anderson! You like it. I know you like it so don't try to hide that. 

Adam relaxed a bit and let him stay on top of him. The amount of feelings was killing him and his heartbeat risen up a little bit too much. He felt his palms sweating and a lump in his throat. 

— I've seen how you analyze me on stage. I've seen the lust in your deep blue eyes. I see it now, the singer said while his hands were pushing Adam down to keep him in place.

— Adam, you look so sexy wearing these, Theo told him before he pulled one of his suspenders. Adam frowned and before he could say anything, Theo got closer to him. His hand was now on Adam's cheek, caressing him gently. The big brown eyes focused on Adam's red lips. He wanted to kiss the pianist. He waited so many years for that moment, but before he could even got closer, they both heard footsteps behind the door. Theo jumped off him and tried to act normal. Adam was in shock and couldn't move. 

— Guys, you're next! Two minutes, the man told them in a broken English. Adam got up and Theo waited for the guy to exit the room first. He looked over his shoulder at his pale friend who could barely walk. When Theo was sure that no one was on the corridor, he stopped and waited for Adam. 

— You owe me one, Anderson, he said before he slapped his friend's arse. He did it gently, but Adam got really angry. 

— Hands off, Hutchcraft! I owe you nothing. 

 

*

 

Two days later, Adam and Theo were already in Russia doing a few interviews and performing. Matt was really happy about how things were going and he joined Theo for a drink. Adam had already left because he wasn't really in the mood for drinks and women. Besides, he was still confused about Theo's behaviour and didn't want to give him another chance to play with his feelings. It was true that Adam had always looked at Theo in a different way, but he hadn’t been able to do anything more than just bury his feelings and move on. He didn't expect anything from the singer because he always knew he wasn't interested in him. Theo never thought about him in that way, not until two days ago when he started to act really weird. 

Adam was already in his room, lying on his bed and trying to forget everything that happened backstage two days ago. But it was really hard for the poor pianist because he still couldn't get rid of those images. Theo's presence was still there as well as his hands on his body. 

Ten minutes later, Adam was still lost in his thoughts when a knock on the door took him back to the present. He got up very quickly and went to open the door, even if he knew who was disturbing him. Though, he hoped it was Matt. 

He opened the door just to see the singer standing in front on him, smiling mischievously. Adam lost himself for a few seconds and cleared his throat, waiting for the singer to say something. 

— Can I come in? 

— Of course, the pianist answered letting him to invade his tiny room. 

— You left early, Theo said, throwing himself on the bed like it was his own. Adam stopped in front of the bed not knowing what to do or say. 

— I am actually tired and I want to sleep. Do you mind? 

— We need to talk, he said. 

Theo jumped from the bed and he was standing in front of Adam again. Their eyes met for a few seconds but the pianist couldn't hold Theo's stare so he broke the eye contact. 

Theo made another step in Adam's direction so he could be closer to him. He noticed that the pianist was wearing suspenders again, the grey ones, and he couldn't help himself. 

— Theo, what is this? What are you doing? he asked before Theo could pull his suspenders again. He slapped his hand when he reached to catch him and the singer started to laugh again. 

— You're wearing them again, he whispered. 

— I don't wanna play your stupid game! And by the way, you are acting really strange since we started the tour. 

— You don't understand! Theo screamed irritating Adam even more. 

— I don't understand?! Of course I don’t, not since you keep doing weird things! 

Theo got angry and pushed Adam against the wall before he could say another word. 

— You're drunk, Theo! 

— Yes! Yes, I am drunk! But do you know why? 

— No, Adam said still trapped by the singer. 

— It's your fault. It's you, Theo said putting his cold hand on Adam's cheek, looking at him with his bambi eyes. 

— What? 

Adam pushed him away, wanting to gain control over the situation, but the singer was a little bit stronger than him, so he ended up against the wall once again. 

— Wait, Adam. I just need to tell you something and after that, I promise I will leave. 

Adam nodded and waited for the singer's explanation. He wanted to know what was going on and what Theo had in his mind. But at the same time, he was really afraid/concerned. 

— I want you, the singer whispered into his friend's ear. It's strange, I know. _I've always wanted you. Only you._ But I've never got the guts to tell you. It's been so long Adam, believe me. You can hate me, you can leave, you can do anything you want, I don't care. I just needed to tell you. And I don't expect anything from you. You are still my best friend. 

Adam couldn't believe what the singer just said so he didn't know what to reply. He also wanted Theo for so long but he was sure that the younger man would never share his feelings or anything like that so he had stopped seeing him as a potential lover, lost his hopes and buried all those sinful thoughts. 

— And I am sorry for my behaviour, I've broken the boundaries. And I... I am not playing any game. I didn't mean to hurt you. So I'm leaving now, Theo said letting Adam free. Once again, the pianist was in shock. 

Theo was about to leave, but Adam grabbed his wrist and stopped him. The singer looked him in the eyes and couldn't speak. He was ashamed. He was ashamed about what he had done and said. 

— Is this the truth, Theo? Is this what you really wanted all those years? 

— Yes and I hate myself, he said in a low voice avoiding his friend's deep blue eyes. 

Theo smiled a little and he pulled his hand from Adam's grip.

— Good night, Adam.

— I owe you one, do you remember? 

— Don't be ridiculous, Adam! You owe me nothing. 

— You wanted to kiss me. So kiss me before it's too late. 

— No, he murmured. 

— Come on, Bambi! Adam said closing his eyes and waiting for his coward friend to get closer. The truth was that both of them waited for this moment, but they were too afraid to admit it. So Theo got closer again and placed a small kiss on his friend's lips. Adam's hands had reached Theo's waist just to pull him closer. 

— I want you too, Bambi. 


End file.
